Sayonara Memories
by Kenzie Aloysius
Summary: Aku selalu, selalu dan selalu mencintaimu! [Song fict] / Cerita pertama di fandom kurobas. Hope you enjoy it. RnR.
_Disclaimer:_ _Kuroko no Basuke_ _character by_ _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Drama_

 _Warning: OOC, alur lompat-lompat, EYD berantakan, typo bertebaran, BoyxBoy, SongFict_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Don't Like Don't Read_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **sakura ga saku yo**_

 _ **minareta itsumo no sakamichi ni**_

 _ **aa wakare wo**_

— _Sakura berbunga_

— _Di bukit kita biasa melihatnya_

— _Ah…perpisahan ini…_

 _._

"Kau suka?" Satu pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut seorang pemuda bersurai merah itu. Dia dapat melihat binar kekaguman dari manik biru langit lawan bicaranya.

" _Hai'_ Akashi-kun. Ini indah sekali."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengelus rambut si surai biru dengan lembut.

.

 _ **reinen yori hayai kaika yosou wo**_

 _ **KIMI ha ureshigatteta**_

 _ **watashi ha waratte "sou da ne" tte itta**_

 _ **ato sukoshi shitara mou koko ni ha modorenai noni**_

— _Bunga sakura mekar lebih cepat dari biasanya,_

— _Kau tampak sangat bahagia._

— _Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Sepertinya begitu."_

— _Meskipun tahu bahwa sesaat kemudian kita tak akan bisa kembali kemari_

 _._

"Setelah kau puas menatap sakura itu kita harus kembali, Tetsuya. Udara luar tidak bagus untukmu."

"Sebentar lagi, Akashi-kun. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat sakura yang sedang mekar."

Akashi tidak menanggapi perkataan Kuroko. Dia menatap miris pemuda yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu. Sekelebat bayangan merasuki pikirannya.

Kejadian sebulan lalu yang berhasil membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya masuk ke dalam jurang keputusasaan. Akashi Seijuurou ingin sekali memutar waktu saat mereka –kiseki no sedai- memutuskan untuk bermain basket bersama.

Pertama kali dalam hidup Akashi dia menyesal karena menyetujui permintaan seseorang. Andai saja saat itu mereka jalan bersama. Andai saja saat itu mereka tidak melupakan Kuroko yang tertinggal di belakang. Andai saja saat itu salah satu dari mereka bisa menyadari mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu mengarah ke Kuroko.

Heh. Bahkan seorang Akashi yang terkenal _**absolut**_ sekarang lebih sering mengandai-andai. Memalukan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **kotoba ja umaku ienai omoi wo**_

 _ **KIMI ni uchiakeru to shitara nante tsutaeyou**_

 _ **saisho de saigo itsuka issho ni kaetta michi ha**_

 _ **watashi ni totte tokubetsuna omoide**_

 _ **wasurenai yo**_

 _ **sayonara MEMORI-ZU**_

 _ **haru ga kitara sorezore no michi wo**_

— _Bagaimana ku akan sampaikan perasaan ini aku tak bisa menguraikan kata-kata padamu?_

— _Ini pertama dan terakhir… suatu hari kita berjalan pulang bersama_

— _akan jadi kenangan berharga._

— _aku tak akan melupakannya._

— _Selamat tinggal kenangan,_

— _Musim semi tiba, kita kan berpisah jalan._

 _._

Akashi berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Dia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan dan beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah _Kuroko Tetsuya_. Setelah mendengar kabar dari Midorima yang bilang keadaan Kuroko tiba-tiba memburuk, dia tanpa pikir panjang langsung tancap gas ke rumah sakit.

Akashi melihat teman-temannya –kiseki no sedai- dan tim basket Seirin di depan kamar Kuroko. Dia segera menghampiri mereka.

"Akashicchi! Bagaimana ini!? K-kurokocchi..."

"Tenanglah Ryouta. Tetsuya pasti baik-baik saja."

Mereka semua menunduk. Mereka tahu persis keadaan Kuroko sekarang tidak baik-baik saja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **mata aeru hi wo negatte**_

 _ **sayonara chiisaku tsubuyaita**_

 _ **sora ha ano hi to kawarazu aokute**_

 _ **dakara chotto naketa**_

— _Aku mengharapkan hari kita kan bertemu lagi,_

— " _Selamat tinggal." aku berbisik pelan._

— _Langit yang sebiru hari itu,_

— _yang membuatku sedikit menangis._

 _._

Mereka masih menunggu dokter yang sedang menangani Kuroko. Akashi duduk di kursi tunggu dengan raut wajah cemas. Walaupun dia bilang Kuroko akan baik-baik saja, itu hanya agar teman-temannya tidak khawatir.

Akashi berdoa dalam hati agar _Kami-sama_ menyelamatkan Kuroko, orang yang dia sayangi. Tanpa sadar Akashi mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

' _Tetsuya cepatlah sadar. Kami semua menunggumu. Bukankah kau ingin bermain basket dengan yang lain? Mereka menunggumu, Tetsuya.'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **hajimetemita mankai no sakura**_

 _ **are kara dore kurai kawaretandarou**_

— _Sejak di saat pertama kali kita melihat bunga sakura mekar sepenuhnya_

— _Entah seberapa jauh aku telah berubah_

 _._

Akashi ingat saat pertama kali bertemu Kuroko. Dia mengajarkan Kuroko _passing_ karena melihat potensi yang besar dalam diri si surai biru.

Akashi tidak tahu pertemuan mereka akan mengubah hidupnya. Tanpa sadar setiap hari Akashi selalu mencari keberadaan pemuda _baby blue_ itu. Walaupun orang lain bilang keberadaan Kuroko sangat sulit dicari, baginya itu sangat mudah.

Entah sejak kapan dia selalu tersenyum jika berhadapan dengan Kuroko. Akashi tidak tahu apa yang telah dia rasakan. Dia selalu ingin berada di samping Kuroko dan melindunginya.

Saat Kuroko memberinya surat pengunduran diri, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mencegah pemuda itu pergi. Dan sampai sekarang Akashi masih menyesalinya.

Pertandingan pertama mereka di lapangan yang sama tetapi dengan tim yang berbeda membuat Akashi sedikit tidak rela melihat Kuroko akrab dengan cahaya barunya.

Dan saat Akashi dikalahkan, pertahanannya runtuh. Dia, Akashi Seijuurou, benar-benar terlihat lemah jika di hadapkan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Kuroko tersenyum lebar karena memenangkan pertandingan, tidak seperti saat di Teiko dulu. Entah kenapa dia turut senang melihat senyum Kuroko.

 _ **.**_

 _ **hitome mita toki ni omottanda**_

 _ **kono hito no koto suki ni nari sou tte**_

 _ **nande kana wakannai yo**_

 _ **sore kara no mainichi ha totemo tashikutte**_

 _ **takedo onaji kurai ni tsurakattanda**_

— _Pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku pikir_

— " _Aku merasa sepertinya aku kan jatuh cinta dengan orang ini."_

— _Aku ingin tahu kenapa… aku tak tahu…._

— _Sejak itu setiap hari jadi menyenangkan_

— _dan kemudian, sama menyakitkannya._

 _._

Akashi berdiri saat melihat dokter keluar dari ruangan Kuroko. Yang lain juga ikut mendekat ingin mengetahui keadaan teman mereka.

"Dok, bagaimana dengan Tetsuya?"

Dokter itu mengedarkan pandangannya menatap seluruh anak-anak itu kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Maaf."

Hanya satu kata dapat meruntuhkan mereka semua. Akashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Dia tidak peduli mau di cap lemah atau apapun. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong.

Aomine menghampiri Akashi yang terduduk di lantai kemudian melingkarkan tangan ke bahunya. Wajahnya tidak kalah shock dengan Akashi. _'Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami, Tetsu? Aku masih ingin menjadi cahayamu lagi. Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, tapi sekarang malah kau yang pergi. Tetsu.. Maaf dan terimakasih..'_

Kise menangis keras saat mendengar jawaban dari dokter itu. _'Kurokocchi... Kurokocchi tidak mungkin pergi kan..? Aku minta maaf jika selama ini membuatmu kesal. Kurokocchi.. kumohon kembalilah pada kami. Kami menyayangimu'_

Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Hyuga sebagai tanda untuk menguatkannya. Kapten Seirin itu terlihat menahan airmata nya agar tidak jatuh, tetapi sepertinya gagal. Perlahan airmata menetes keluar dari matanya. Begitu pula dengan Kagami. Dari wajahnya kelihatan dia masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata dokter tadi. _'Kuroko Teme! Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat!? Aku bahkan belum bilang terimakasih padamu karena sudah mau menjadi bayanganku. Kau pergi terlalu cepat, bodoh..'_

Aida dan Momoi saling berpelukan sambil menangis tidak kalah kencang dari Kise. _'Tetsu-kun, kenapa? Bukankah kau bilang ingin bermain basket dengan semuanya.. Tetsu-kun..'_

Murasakibara menjatuhkan snack nya. Wajah yang biasanya malas itu berubah sendu. _'Kuro-chin kenapa..? Aku akan memberimu banyak snack dan permen vanilla, tapi kau harus kembali. Kuro-chin.. Terimakasih untuk semuanya.'_

Midorima hampir saja menjatuhkan lucky item nya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan agar tidak ada airmata yang keluar. _'Aku tahu aku tidak pernah cocok dengan Aquarius, tapi kau pengecualian Kuroko. Entah kenapa saat bersama mu aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Awalnya kupikir karena aku membencimu, tapi ternyata salah besar nanodayo. Aku sangat menyayangimu..'_

Mereka semua menangis karena kepergian seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka melihat pemuda berambut biru muda itu tertawa karena kekonyolan yang dibuat Kise dan Aomine. Tapi sekarang...

 _ **.**_

 _ **gomen ne nanka umaku ienai yo**_

 _ **dakara watashi KIMI to nante iu ka**_

 _ **ima no mama sayonara shitakunai notomodachi no mama ja mou iya nano**_

 _ **iou to omotteita**_

 _ **watashi KIMI no**_

 _ **KIMI no koto zutto zutto mae kara suki deshita**_

— _Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan baik…_

— _Apa yang akan ku katakan padamu?_

— _Aku tak ingin katakan selamat tinggal padamu,_

— _Aku tak ingin berakhir hanya sebagai teman…_

— _Aku harus mengatakannya…_

— " _Aku selalu…_

— _Selalu dan selalu mencintaimu!"_

 _._

Akashi memasuki ruangan dimana orang dia sayangi itu terbaring –tidak bernafas. Dia mengelus pipi Kuroko sambil memandangnya sendu.

"Tetsuya, kau selalu merubah ekspektasiku. Padahal tadi aku sudah bilang pada mereka kalau kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau benar-benar membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Tetsuya."

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Kemarin aku bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Baiklah, akan kukatakan sekarang."

Akashi tidak peduli orang yang diajaknya bicara itu tidak akan pernah mendengarnya.

"Kau adalah teman yang baik, Tetsuya. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku yakin mereka semua juga akan berpikiran seperti itu. Kau harus lihat mereka menangis seperti bayi saat tahu kalau kau sudah meninggalkan kami."

Pandangannya memudar. Akashi mengedipkan matanya, membiarkan beberapa tetes air yang sedari tadi dia tahan keluar dari sana. Dia tidak akan mengatakan selamat tinggal. Tidak akan pernah.

Akashi tertawa lirih. "Bahkan kau juga bisa membuatku mengeluarkan airmata lagi Tetsuya. Aku sungguh kagum padamu. Kau orang kedua yang membuatku menangis seperti ini."

Pertahanannya benar-benar runtuh saat menatap wajah orang yang dia sayangi itu. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi menatap manik _baby blue_ yang menurutnya indah itu. Manik yang memancarkan kilat kekaguman, kelembutan, kekesalan, dan masih banyak lagi itu tidak akan pernah lepas dari ingatan Akashi.

"Tetsuya.." Bahkan memanggil namanya terasa sakit sekali. Airmata pun masih setia menuruni pipinya. "..aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

Akashi mengecup singkat bibir Kuroko yang sudah sangat dingin. Tubuhnya kembali jatuh ke lantai. Dia benar-benar merasa dunia nya hancur seketika.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **aa yatto ieta**_

— _Ah…akhirnya kukatakan…_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _A/N:_ Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang sama dengan judul, yaitu _**Sayonara Memories**_ yang di nyanyikan oleh ** _Supercell_**. Hope you enjoy it. Tinggalkan Review jika berkenan..


End file.
